Belongs to You!
by Lean Kim137
Summary: Perjuangan cinta seorang putra mafia china dan korea yang keluarganya adalah musuh bebuyutan. lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun saat semua kisah percintaannya dengan sungmin terbongkar? apa yang akan terjadi? KYUMIN/YAOI/BL/DLDR! RnR?


Kami sama tetapi kami berbeda

Mereka mengatakan kami tak seharusnya bersama

Mereka juga mengatakan bencana itu akan kembali datang

Jika kami bersama

Iya kami bersama

Tapi

Aku tak peduli. Kami bahkan telah memulainya

Memulai dengan indah dan diam-diam

**Foreword: **

"Aku rela mati untukmu, melakukan apapun untukmu ming" — Kyuhyun

Sungmin — "Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, aku bisa gila bahkan mati secara perlahan tanpamu kyu"

**Belongs to you © lean fujoshi**

**Disclaimers: para cast milik Tuhan, OrangTua, diri mereka sendiri, dan Agency masing-masing. Kyuhyun milik sungmin dan sungmin milik kyuhyun!mutlak:p dan Hyuk's mine! Syalala~**

**Pair: KyuMin slight other pairing (REAL PAIR)**

**Rated: T (bisa berubah kapanpun)**

**Genre: Romance, drama, School life!, fluff(?), humor/?, deelel**

**WARNING::**

**Mengandung YAOI HARD!BL/, EYD tak berlaku/?, typo(s), bahasa ancur, VULGAR, tanpa disaring, alur gaje, pasaran, OOC! AU! DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pastikan baca warning gheisss~**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!^^**

Sinar matahari berlomba-lomba memasuki tirai jendela. Sedikit demi sedikit sinar itu masuk secara perlahan. Membangunkan sang pangeran(?) dari tidur panjangnya.

"nghh…"

Seseorang bangun saat sinar surya itu mulai memasuki hazel indahnya. Mata indah sebening salju itu pun mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya agar terbiasa dengan sinar itu.

"hey.. bangun pemalas! Kau lupa sekarang ada test matematika dari park seongsanim?" Tanya seseorang yang datang kekamar itu dan membuka tirai jendela, membiarkan sinar surya memasuki kamar bak putri dongeng dengan semua yang serba !

"aku malas Wookie~" Ucap seseorang yang masuk bergelung dengan selimut lalu pergi kealam mimpi. Namun baru akan memulai tidur kembali

Brughh

Tanpa menggunakan perikekasih-sayangan(?) sebuah tendangan memaksanya untuk bangun.

"araghhhh… kalau kau bukan saudaraku akan ku habisi kau Kim Ryeowook!" Ucap seorang yang baru saja terjatuh cantik dari tempat tidur. kekkeke~

"Hahahaha habis kau tidak pernah mau bangun jika aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang baik bukan? Hehe jja sana kau mandi hyung badan mu bau sekali" Ujar wookie itu. Lalu pergi berlalu meninggalkan namja cantik – eh maksudnya namja ehem tampan yang masih terbengong ditempat tidur.

Aku bau?

Siapa?

Tunggu

loading...

.

MWO?!

.

"Yak! Kim Ryeowook!"

Terdengarlah sebuah teriakan yang menggelegar bak petir yang siap menerkam. Hohoho

Sungmin Pov

Sial! Setiap pagi selalu begini. Kenapa aku harus memiliki seorang namdongsaeng yang kurang ajar seperti dia?! Gezz menyebalkan!.

Aku memasuki kamar mandi setelah melihat jam dinding yang terpajang cantik dikamarku. Hem masih jam setengah tujuh pagi? Ck! Awas kau Kim Ryeowook!

Eh kalian belum tahu siapa aku? Serius? Mau kenalan? Haha janganlah aku tidak mau Kyuhyunie ku marah gara-gara aku harus berkenalan dengan kalian (apasih-_-)n. jangan maksa oke! Eh eh eh jangan marah begitu. Baik-baik aku kenalkan diriku, dengarkan baik-baik arra?

Aku Jung Sungmin berumur 17 tahun, Namja tampan sekorea yeah SE-KOREA! Iya menurut ku. Tapi 'mereka' selalu mengatakan aku cantik dan imut.

Gezz WHAT THE—

Aku tampan bukan cantik! Iya meski aku mempunyai mata indah, bibir shape M yang menggoda bahkan tubuh ku yang seksi. Aku tidak memiliki kenarsisan yang tinggi seperti si ikan sahabatku hanya itulah kenyataannya. Iya meski banyak orang yang mengira aku seperti yeoja. Tapi taka pa. toh Kyuhyunie ku tidak memasalahkanya, malah dia semakin mencintai ku fufufu~

Aku bersekolah di Shappire Internasional Senior High School. Sebuah sekolah yang berbasis Internasional. Jangan kaget begitu. Ini belum seberapa fufufu~ Eh kalian pernah dengar margaku? Tidak? Ck! Kalian pernah dengar Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong? Seorang suami istri yang terkenal? Bukan. Mereka bukan artis tapi seorang mafia.

Iya mafia.

Tepatnya mafia terbesar dikorea, dan satu hal lagi, ini **LEGAL **tolong ingat dan garis bawahi. Keluarga ku adalah mafia legal yang tercantum di Negara.

Kalian sekarang tahu siapa diriku? Bagus. Dan ada yang bertanya siapa Kim Ryeowook? Dia ada namdongsaeng ku, kenapa marganya beda? Karena dia bukan dongsaeng kandung ku.

Dia dibawa oleh appa ku saat berumur 3tahun. Waktu itu aku berusia 5tahun,. Waktu itu aku sedang bermain dengan teukie ahjumma. Aku mendengar appa ku berteriak-teriak dan aku mendengar jeritan anak kecil yang sedang menangis. Karena aku penasaran aku melihat dan disana aku hanya terdiam.

Shock. Kaget. Entahlah. Sungguh!

Aku melihat appaku membunuh ahjussi dan ahjumma dengan pistol kesayangan appa. Eomma ku hanya terdiam didekat appaku sambil memegang tangannya. Aku tak mengerti dengan pikiran orang dewasa. Kenapa menyelesaikan masalah harus dengan pembunuhan? Kekerasan? Huh. Meskipun aku baru berumur 5 tahun tapi aku telah tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuaku.

Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dipelukan teukie ahjumma. Aku tak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi eomma appa dan teukie ahjumma karena mataku ditutup oleh tangan teukie ahjumma. Tapi waktu aku mendengar suara appaku aku sontak melepas tangan teukie ahjumma dan berlari memeluk anak yang menangis itu.

Aku tahu appa akan membunuh anak ini juga. Tapi aku memohon pada appa untuk jangan dibunuh karena sungguh aku membutuhkan teman. Dan setelah berjuang menangis dihadapan appa dan eomma, mereka luluh dan membiarkan anak yang menangis itu yang kuketahui bernama – Kim Ryeowook – tinggal dan menjadi teman dan dongsaeng ku.

Ryeowook pun mengetahui semua itu saat berumur 7tahun dia menangis hebat kala itu. Tapi dengan kasih sayang ku, eomma dan appa , dia mengerti dan menerima dengan ikhlas. Iya takdir siapa yang tahu bukan?

Ryeowook juga tetap ingin menggunakan marga aslinya karena ingin menghormati kedua orang tuanya meski awalnya ditolak keras oleh appa, karena alasanya Ryeowook telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jung tapi Ryeowook bersikekeh dahn akhirnya appa ku lah yang mengalah. Dia appa yang terbaik bukan? Mengalah bukan berarti kalah loh~

Aku dan wookie tumbuh dengan cepat. Dilatih sedikit demi sedikit dan akhirnya aku dan wookie telah memegang sabuk hitam taekwondo, judo, dan segala matrial arts aku telah kuasai tapi aku tidak tahu dengan wookie. Dia hanya memikirkan 'besok akan memasak apa?' lalu 'ada resep masakan terbaru minie' dan 'kya~ lihat makanan yang ini harus dicoba, kita buat bersama minie' deelel.

Tapi dia tetap namdongsaeng ku. Aku yang akan melindunginya! Karena aku harus jadi yang terkuat dan aku akan menang.

Memang seperti itu bukan aturan main dalam kehidupan mafia? Yang terkuat akan menang?

Tapi

Aku ragu. Apa aku akan menang dengan takdir yang akan kulalui bersama**nya**? Seseorang yang aku cintai? Yang aku sayangi? Yang telah bersama ku selama 3tahun? Meski hanya aku dan sahabat-sahabat ku yang tahu dan mungkin beberapa orang di sekolah termasuk kepala sekolah dan beberapa guru yang dekat dengan ku dan kekasihku.

Backstreet. Mungkin itu yang tepat.

Saat keluarga ku dan keluarga kekasihku yang kuketahui adalah musuh bebuyutan.

Yea. Kekasih ku Cho Kyuhyun. Putra bungsu dari Mafia terbesar di China - Cho Hankyung aka Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul.

***Remain in the groove***

Setelah mandi sungmin pergi kebawah untuk sarapan berdua dengan wookie. Kenapa hanya berdua? Karena mereka tinggal di apartement milik keluarga Jung. Dengan alasan untuk mandiri. Tapi bukan itu alasannya. You know what lah~

"hey kenapa kau murung minie? Kau tak ingin makan masakanku lagi? Apa kau bosan?" gezz setiap pagi selalu seperti ini. Cerewet!

"haha tidak wookie ku sayang, aku hanya sedang badmood, entahlah rasanya aku malas sekolah" Ucapku lalu memakan sup labu buatan dongsaeng ku tercintahhh~

Wookie yang melihat ku seperti ini duduk disebelah ku lalu memeluk ku dengan erat.

"tenanglah hyung~ semua akan baik-baik saja nde~". Aku menatapnya sekilas lalu tersenyum meski agak dipaksakan tapi tak apa. Aku tak mau membuat dongsaeng ku khawatir.

"yeaahh. Semua baik-baik saja"

'Semoga' Lanjutku dalam hati.

Setelah sarapan aku dan wookie berangkat menuju sekolah dengan mobil yang wookie sendiri kendarai. Jangan Tanya kenapa aku yang tak membawa mobil itu. Hanya ada satu kata yaitu MALAS.

Sungmin pov end

..:..*..:..

Shappire Internasional SHS adalah sekolah dimana semua fasilitas sangat terjamin. Kelulusan yang langsung diterima dunia kerja dengan otak yang cukup sangat encer bahkan banyak diantara mereka yang mempunyai otak diatas rata-rata bahkan melewati IQ dari albert Einsten.

Jadi jangan tanya disini banyak anak-anak kalangan kelas kakap aka anak-anak yang memiliki kekayaan yang sangat berpengaruh di korea bahkan anak dari presiden Amerika - Barack Obama - alumni dari SMA ini (oke ini ngarang bebas) bukan hanya anak-anak kalangan atas saja. Disini juga menerima anak-anak dari kalangan biasa yang mempunyai otak diatas rata-rata dengan beasiswa yang mencapai jutaan won. WOW~ dan disekolah ini tidak ada bully membully. Semua orang sama. Yah mungkin ada beberapa diantara mereka.

.

.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook memasuki arena parkir khusus yang telah disediakan oleh sekolah bagi anak yang mempunyai pengaruh besar disekolah ini.

"yo whatsup broh" Seseorang mendatangi Sungmin dan Ryeowook dengan wajah yang so keren nya itu.

Yeah dia Lee Donghae. Sahabat Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang telah berteman sejak mereka memasuki JHS. Seorang anak tunggal dari perusahaan terbesar dalam bidang pertambangan Lee Coperation. Anak yang ehem agak ehem pendek ini memiliki postur tubuh yang ehem aduhai. Kulit yang putih dan senyuman yang dapat membunuh para yeoja seketika. Tapi harus hati-hati sikap inilah yang membuat Donghae dicintai oleh salah satu namja kapten dance disekolah mereka – Cho Hyukjae – namja yang sangat dicintai Lee Donghae si ikan bau amis.

"hmm" Balas Sungmin singkat lalu pergi berlalu meninggalkan 2 sahabatnya yang hanya terbengong dengan sikapnya yang mudah berubah-ubah itu. Moody eoh?

"kenapa dia?" Tanya Donghae dengan mata yang masih menatap lurus pungung namja cantik itu.

"entahlah" jawab Ryeowook sambil mengangkat bahu lalu pergi menyusul Sungmin.

"ck! Mereka memang tak pernah berubah , tetap menyebalkan dan juga semakin manis"

"ehem! Siapa yang manis Lee Donghae?"

Deg

'Mati dah mati' guman donghae lalu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang ada dibelakangnya, meskipun sebenarnya dia pasti tahu siapa orang itu.

"ehh Hyukie Chagi. Hehe tak ada kok hehe kajja kita kekelas" ucap donghae lalu memegang tangan orang yang dipanggil Hyukkie chagi lalu membawanya kedalam kelas.

"awas saja kau ikan! Berani macam-macam akan ku gantung dipohon belakang sekolah!" ancam Hyuk sambil menatap tajam Donghae. Donghae yang melihat tatapan membunuh Hyuk tuh hanya nyengir gaje. Dan dia bersumpah kalau saat ini memang ff tentang anime dia bisa melihat sayam hitam milik Cho Kyuhyun berada dibelakang punggung Namjachingunya ini.

"Aish tak akan sayang. Kau yang special. Aku mencintaimu Cho Hyukjae" ucap Donghae dengan mengeluarkan pheromon yang membuat hyuk blushing parah. Fufufu~

"heemm" hyuk mengangguk lalu tersenyum dengan mengeluarkan gummy smile nya, yang membuat Donghae melting seketika.

'oh God jangan sampai aku menyerangnya sekarang' batin Donghae.

WOW~ uri Donghae nakal eoh? Kkk~

Hyukki aka Eunhyuk aka Cho Hyukjae adalah sepupu jauh dari Cho Kyuhyun Namjachingu dari Jung Sungmin. Dia adalah putra seorang pebisnis yang hebat dikorea dan seorang putra dari seorang desainer berbakat - Cho Minho dan Cho Taemin - . Eunhyuk adalah seorang kapten dance disekolahnya. Dia dingin namun perhatian dalam satu tempat yang sama. Entah apa yang membuat namja imut ini menjadi dingin, dulu dia seorang yang selalu ceria dan selalu tersenyum. Namun sekarang dia menjadi orang yang paling ditakuti setelah Kyuhyun hanya dengan tatapannya. Tapi dia akan menjadi Hyuk yang dulu disaat bersama namjachingunya dan juga para sahabat-sahabatnya.

.

.

Brak

Pintu kelas dibuka dan sontak membuat para siswa yang berada disana kaget. Sungmin tak memperdulikan semua tatapan kaget teman-temannya. Dia hanya memberikan deathglare gratis kepada mereka. Seakan mengerti semua siswa keluar terbirit-birit. Kecuali beberapa siswa yang tetap duduk manis ditempatnya. **Cho Kyuhyun in the gengs**.

"kyu~"

Nahloh itu sungmin eoh?

"….." sibuk main psp

"kyunie~"

"….." tetap tak ada jawaban

"KYUH-"

Brak

"araghhh sial! Kenapa game over!" Kyuhyun frustasi lalu dengan spontan dia menggebrak meja dan membuat beberapa orang yang berada disana terkejut termasuk

"hiks…."

Uri minnie~

"ehh? Ming kapan kau disini? Kapan kau da-"

"HUWAAAA hiks Kyunie nappeun hiks huwaa~"

"-tang"

belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapanya tiba-tiba suara tangisan Sungmin semakin menjadi dan membuat seorang kyuhyun gelalapan. Ck!

"aish mian sayang. Aku tak tahu kau berada didekat ku. Aku minta maaf nde~" ucap Kyuhyun lalu memeluk Sungmin erat.

"nde~ hiks… Kyunie jangan seperti itu lagi hiks aku hiks tak mau diacuhakan sama kyunie~". Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan lalu mencium puncak kepala sungmin.

Sungmin yang berada dalam pelukan namjachingu nya itu hanya tersenyum gaje dan semakin memeluk erat KyuhyunNYA

"ck! Kau membuat mata ku iritasi Cho!" - Zhoumi

"benar Zhoumi ge dia membuat mata ku perih dan tak polos lagi huhuhu" – Henry

"memang kapan mata kau tidak polos mocha ku sayang?" goda Zhoumi dengan mengeluarkan kedipan nakalnya

"kyaaaaa~" Henry hanya berteriak lalu melipat tangan dan membenamkan kepalanya kedalam lepatan tangan tersebut. Kalau dilihat-lihat sih Henry tengah blushing parah. Dengan wajah semerah jambu tomat/? Ehh.

"berisik mocha! Dan bukan perih tapi membuat mata kita serasa mau lepas dari tempatnya." Namja yang asik dengan bukunya tiba-tiba menyela dengan wajah tak berdosa nya dia adalah seorang Yesung

EEEHHHH?!

"hhmmppttt BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" serempak saat Yesung menyelesaikan perkataannya semua teman-temannya – Zhoumi,Henry – tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"DIAM KOALA, MOCHI, DAN KURA-KURA!" seketika semua langsung diam saat Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan aura iblis nya. Dan sungmin hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Hyung tuan Cho! Panggil kita Hyung!" Sanggah Zhoumi seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Lalu mengeluarkan aura yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Henry yang selaku namjachingunya hanya memegang tangan Zhoumi takut-takut Zhoumi lepas kendali.

"whatever!" jawab Kyuhyun lalu pergi meningalkan ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"aishh maknae sialan!" Ucap Zhoumi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Henry. Zhoumi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan mengecup singkat bibi plum milik HenryNYA.

Yeah mereka ketiga sahabat Tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun. Putra bungsu dari keluarga mafia china yang memiliki kecerdesan diatas rata-rata itu. Memiliki postur tubuh yang sangat sempurna, bentuk wajah yang stoic, rambut brunette nya yang hitam dan jangan lupakan dinginnya seorang Tuan Cho itu. Bibir yang kisable dan seakan penuh serta Style yang tak pernah diragukan. Dia Cho Kyuhyun yang sempurna.

Sedangkan ketiga sahabatnya adalah Zhoumi namja tampan yang memiliki aura phoremon yang membuat siapapun takluk dihadapannya, putra bangsawan china yang tinggal dikorea bersama namjachingunya Henry Lau. Wu Henry Lau sendiri adalah putra tunggal dari artis ternama Wu Yifan Lau dan Wu Zitao Lau. Yang memiliki wajah memiliki kadar keimutan yang melebihi gula serta tingkahnya yang membuat dia terlihat seperti kue mochi(?). Dan terakhir adalah Kim Jong woon aka yesung namja yang dingin dan hemat bicara memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan, putra dari menteri keuangan Korea sekaligus namjachingu dari Kim Ryeowook.

..:..*..:..

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada di atap sekolah. Tempat mereka menikmati masa-masa sekolah yang melelahkan. Tempat pertama kali mereka mencintai. Tempat pertama kali mereka berpacaran. Tempat pertama kali mereka berkencan. Dan tempat pertama kali lainnya-_-

"ming.."

"hmm"

"kau tahu langit sekarang tak ada matahari dan seakan mendung?"

"Kau benar kyu. Kenapa yah? Padahal tadi pagi sangat cerah." Sungmin yang tengah duduk disamping Kyuhyun mengubah duduknya menjadi tiduran di dada bidang Cho Kyuhyun.

"karena matahari yang bersinar dan paling bersinar ada dipelukanku" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk erat Sungmin.

"kau gombal Tuan Cho!"

"Hanya untuk mu beby.. Saranghae Cho Sungmin."

"nado Kyu… Nado Saranghae"

Perlahan namun pasti kepala Kyuhyun semakin mendekat mendekat dan mendekat seakan mengerti Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan menerima semua yang akan terjadi hingga

Cupp

Bibir kissable itu menemple sempurna di bibir shape M dan Nampak sangat pas untuk seukuran bibir(?). Ciuman tanpa nafsu. Hanya sebuah ciuman penuh kehangatan yang menyalurkan betapa besar cinta mereka. Ciuman yang tak ada lumatan itu seakan dirasakan penuh dengan aroma cinta kekuatan dan perjuangan. Karena hidup dan perjuangan cinta mereka akan dimulai.

.

.

Sesaat setelah kepergian Kyumin, datanglah Ryeowook yang disusul pasangan HaeHyuk dibelakangnya. Ryeowook langsung berjalan kearah namjachingunya, sedangkan HaeHyuk mereka berjalan kebangkunya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir keduanya.

"Hyung~" pangil namja imut bernama Kim Ryeowook itu kepada seorang namja yamng tengah sibuk dengan buku-buku kesayanganya. Merasa kenal dengan suaranya, namja itu pun mendongak dan melihat seseorang yang dicintainya berjalan kearahnya.

"hai chagi" Ucap namja itu – Yesung - lalu memeluk erat tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

"hyung bogoshipeo~" Yesung hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah namjachingunya itu.

"eoh? Mang aku kemana sayang? Bukannya tadi malam kita berkencan hem?"

Blush

Wajah Ryeowook memerah sempurna saat mengingat kejadian semalam.

"yak! Hyung aku malu~" jawab Ryeowook lalu melesakan(?) kepala nya kedalam dada yesung. Semua yang melihat itu hanya sweetdrop. Tingkah yang berubah-ubah, kekanak-kanak, sungguh sangat manis eoh? Eh ingat Ryeowook milik Yesung seorang dan jangan sampai kalian suka nde?! Atau kalian ingin menjadi makanan ddangkoma the brother? Fufufu~

..:..*..:..

Teng teng teng ?/

Semua siswa dan siswi mulai memasuki kelas mereka. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Zhoumi, Henry, Yesung, dan Ryeowook mereka sekelas dikelas XII 3, seharusnya Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook adalah hobae mereka tapi karena kecerdasan yang mereka miliki mereka masuk akselerasi siswa dan bergabung dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Bukan sahabatnya sih tapi namjachingunya.

"hyung~ Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dimana?" Tanya Eunhyuk kepada yesung yang berada didepannya. Iyah saat pertama masuk kekelas dia tak melihat Kyumin. Biasanya bila ada Ryeowook disana ada Sungmin.

"mereka mungkin di atap. Sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali. Tenang saja" jawab yesung yang masih berkutat dengan bukunya sedangkan Ryeowook hanya tiduran dengan bahu Yesung sebagain sandarannya.

"Tapi hyung sebentar lagi Park Seongsanim datang. Kau tahukan kalau dia guru yang menyebalkan?" Hyuk terus mengomel dan bertanya pada Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung hanya sibuk sendiri dengan dunianya. Ck! Poor Hyukkie~

Sesaat sebelum Park seongsanim datang, Kyumin kembali dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. Dan senyuman itu hanya berlaku untuk Sungmin sedangkan Kyuhyun? Dia hanya memasang wajah stoic khas tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun.

Namun sat mereka memasuki kelas., mereka berdua – kyumin – sedang menikmati omelan khas milik Hyukkie kesayangan mereka. Dan yang di omeli hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan duduk ditempat mereka. Berasa di acuhkan Eunhyuk hanya dapat mempoutkan bibirnya, dan itu tak akan disisa-siakan oleh namja seorang Lee Donghae dia langsung menghajar habis bibir milik namjachingunya itu. Poor again Eunhyuk~

.

.

Para siswa belajar dengan tenang, mengerjakan test ulangan yang diberikan oleh Park Seongsanim. Tapi tidak untuk Sungmin dia hanya menatap kosong kedepan dengan wajah gelisah. Entah apa yang sedang namja cantik itu pikirkan. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu memegang tangan Sungmin.

"kau kenapa sayang?" Ucap Kyuhyun setengah berbisik, takut dia akan ketahuan mengobrol oleh Park seongsanim yang sangat killer dan menyebalkan.

"entahlah aku hanya takut Kyu~ aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu, aku…aku.."

"ssstttt semua akan baik-baik saja oke, tenanglah aku ada disini… kau percaya padaku hem?" Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam dekapannya dan mengelus surai hitam milik Sungmin seakan member ketenangan dan kekuatan. Sungmin hanya menggangguk. Lidahnya terasa kelu saat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. 'aku takut Kyu… aku taku 'mereka' mengetahui hubungan kita aku takut' Sungmin membatin sendiri. Feel seorang uke Sangat kuat kan/?

Tanpa disadari oleh Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sungmin namun masih bisa disamarkan oleh wajah stoicnya 'aku pun takut ming aku takut tak bisa menjaga mu dengan baik saat dan jikalau 'mereka' tahu hubungan kita' Batin kyuhyun.

*Skiptime

Pelajaran terakhir pun sebentar lagi usai miss Hyuna yang tengah member pelajaran bahasa inggris pun akan bersiap-siap untuk menyelesaikan materinya.

"baiklah cukup disini peretemuan kita dan maaf miss tidak menggunakan bahasa inggris seperti biasa karena miss sedang sariawan jadi diharap memaklumi. Do you understand?"

"yes miss"

"baiklah kalian boleh pulang dan untuk kalian yang berada dibelakang sana"

"yes miss" sungmin yang merasa paling belakang segera mengangkat tangan.

"kalian jangan dulu pulang ada sesuatu hal yang harus saya sampaikan." Ucap seongsanim muda itu dan pergi berlalu secepat angin.

Deg

Perasaan gelisah itu pun mulai kembali menyerang hati Sungmin. Entahlah siapa yang tak gelisah saat mata-mata dari keluarga Jung dan Keluarga Cho ingin memberitahukan sesuatu hal.

Yeah hyuna adalah mata-mata kepercayaan milik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Meski sesuatu hal ini belum tentu buruk tapi saat ini Sungmin merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Kyuhyun yang melihat kegelisahan Sungmin segera menggenggam tangan sungmin dan mendekap erat tubuh vanilla itu. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Kyumin yang gelisah tapi semua sahabat-sahabat Kyumin pun ikut gelisah. Karena mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat semua pemikiran mereka semua terjadi.

Semua murid telah pergi dan yang tersisa hanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serta para sahabat-sahabatnya. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan muncul Hyuna seongsanim atau lebih tepatnya sekarang adalah Hyuna nonna.

"baiklah aku tak akan membuang waktu lagi, karena aku takut mata-mata appa kalian melihat ku mengobrol dengan kalian" Hyuna yang telah berganti pakaian menjadi normal ini memulai pembicaraan nya meski aga was-was dan menatap murid sekaligus para dongsaengnya ini.

"maksud nona apa?" Donghae yang tengah asik tidurana dibahu Eunhyuk terganggu saat sang kekasih mengusik dengan cara menghempaskan kepala Donghae kemeja. Seakan terganggu Donghae ingin marah tapi saat melihat aura hitam Eunhyuk, Donghae hanya dapat menelan ludahnya dengan kasar.

"ada sesuatu hal yang harus aku bicarakan dan ini sangat penting"

Sungmin mulai bereaksi tangannya bergetar hebat. Dan Kyuhyun semakin memegang erat tangan itu.

"saat aku menghadiri rapat di keluarga Cho aku mendengar bahwa para bodyguard telah mempersiapkan diri"

Oh Tuhan jangan… Kyu eottokae?!

"'mereka' mengatakan bahwa tuan Cho dan nyonya Cho telah mengetahui hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin"

Deg

Tubuh Sungmin melemas. Apa ini akhir dari semua perjuangan cinta diam-diam yang sungmin lakukan? Kyuhyun diam. Wajahnya berubah menjadi datar tak ada ekspresi apapun. Sedangkan para sahabatnya hanya membelalakan matanya, kaget. Shock. Dan sungguh mereka saat ini hanya dapat menjadi batu.

Diam dan membisu.

.

.

.

.

TeBeCe

**Kyaaaa~ apa ini-_- sumpah lean gatau ini epep apa!? kok jadi gini sih TT lean gatau gatau gatau. seterah readers saja deh mau nyela lean mau gebukin lean gara-gara epep abal-abal lean hiks gatau.**

**yaudah kalau gitu lean gatau lagi mau ngomong apa. EH KALAU BANYAK TYPO(S) lean minta maaf mianhae soalnya lean males edit ulang hoho. yesungdah lean pamit~**

**seterah readers deh lanjut apa gak. kalau respon nya banyak lean lanjut tapi kalau ga. yesungdah~ lean bakalan lanjut /apa/ hhoho.**

**saranghaeeeee~~~~~**

**chuuu~**

**RnR?**


End file.
